


At Twilight

by Sinnermin



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnermin/pseuds/Sinnermin
Summary: "This can't be...I can not seriously be about to die, right?" Ben Tennyson stood in his room at the edge of his desktop chair, staring at Professor Paradox in shock of what he had just heard. The professor only stared at him sadly, as if he was already mourning the young fifteen year old boy. For a moment he swore the stars themselves glanced right back at him.





	At Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of a story I wrote not too long ago since there are too many plotholes in it and I want to improve it.
> 
> Mostly Ben-Gwen-Kevin oriented so no grandpa or Omniverse characters. Sorry folks!

“This can’t be...I can not seriously be about to die, right?”

Ben Tennyson stood in his room at the edge of his desktop chair, staring at Professor Paradox in shock of what he had just heard. The professor only stared at him sadly, as if he was already mourning the young fifteen year old boy.

“I’m terribly sorry Ben,” Paradox said. “But using the Omnitrix for so long...it’s bound to have some side effects.”

Ben gazed at the Professor for a while longer then dropped onto his chair, exhausted. He stared at his shaking hands and felt his heart beat faster than he had ever felt it. He paused for a while taking in what he had just heard. 

Ben cast a glance at his nightstand clock reading that it was only 2 in the morning. 

“How long do I have?” He murmured. 

Paradox paused before saying, “I’m sorry Ben but this is something I must refrain from saying. I have already broken many morals warning you about what’s to come. If I tell you the date, it can only lead to terrible consequences.”

Ben was unsatisfied with that answer but said nothing. When he didn’t respond, Paradox continued. “I can tell you this, however. You will feel it. You will know your end when your body tells you.”

Ben sighed and pulled his gaze out of his hands and fixed a hard stare on Paradox. What kind of warning is that? But when he saw the Professor’s eyes were sympathetic, he softened. 

“Don’t grieve so much for me Professor. I know the galaxy will be well taken cared of after I die.”

“Yes, I suppose it will.” The Professor sighed. “What a shame such a young prodigy won’t be around to witness it.”

Ben looked away out of his window, gazing at the sleeping street in front of his house. It wasn’t until now when he is facing the end that he truly appreciated the mundane neighborhood around him. He realized now that he took everything for granted.

“Hey, it’s alright,” he consoled, turning his attention back to the time-traveller with a soft smile and forcing a voice that sounds like his normal cheery self. “I’ve lived a full life. I fought evil aliens, I made friends, I saved Earth. There’s so much that I’ve done and so much I have yet to do. The only thing that I can do is continue doing what I’ve been doing, and you bet I’ll be fighting aliens until the end.”

Paradox fixed his stare on the young teen for a moment. “Take care Ben,” he cautioned. “Fate will have its eyes on you.”

With that, a bright light radiated from him blinding Ben for a moment before disappearing completely, and the Professor was gone.

Ben returned to looking out the window. Getting up off his chair, he walked towards it. Gently, he opened it and pushed himself onto the windowsill so he can take a better look at the outside. Taking in the quiet night, he glanced up to watch the stars. For a moment he swore the stars themselves glanced right back at him.


End file.
